Masquerade
by Blueorange99
Summary: I have everything I need, Divine and the Arcadia Movement. But I still feel like something's missing."
1. Tears

Blueorange: So I have a new project. It's not a one-shot and it's a little serious. This is kinda AU since I will change some flow in the events in the anime. This happens after Fortune Cup and before Yusei leaves for Satellite. Let's just say that he knew Rally and his friends are safe and that his D-wheel can wait and all that stuff. I'll elaborate more as the story goes on. The point is that, Yusei did not leave right away after the Fortune Cup.

Aki: And I thought you weren't into serious and dramatic plots.

Blueorange: Well I'm inspired to write a serious plot this time.

Yusei: I think you'll abandon this idea by tomorrow.

Blueorange: No I won't! Anyways, I don't own YGO 5ds.

** Masquerade**

Black Rose Witch's POV

I'm standing in the rain. I feel cold but it's not because of the rain but because of the empty feeling in me. I hide myself behind this cold, emotionless mask. I wear it so much that I've forgotten who I am. Maybe I didn't know myself from the start. Maybe I have no need for this 'identity' thing. Yusei Fudo was wrong. I don't need emotions. I don't need to think. I don't need to love myself. I only need Divine. But, why do I feel so shunned? So alone, so cold....Why doesn't the thought of Divine make the pain go away? I was angry at myself. I pounded my fists on the brick walls in the dark alley I was in. After that duel in Fortune Cup, I couldn't forgive myself. How could I lose to that crab headed duelist?! I cursed underneath my mask. My breath is getting heavy and cold due to the rain. That Yusei Fudo, he defeated me at the semi-finals. I was so close...but he took it away. It was the only way I would please Divine by winning, by being the best duelist there is. But he took it away. Divine wasn't angry at me after the battle, but still I felt as if I let him down. So I decided to have a rematch with Yusei Fudo. I tracked him down to a mansion he was staying at. I was about to attack them but I stopped. I don't know why, but I did. I could see them from where I'm standing. They could probably see me too but they were looking at my direction. They were in the living room. They were celebrating. Happy faces everywhere, this seems familiar, Yusei was inside with his friends, laughing along with them. I was outside, getting soaked by the rain. My mask seems colder now. Just then Yusei looked at the windows, did he see me? Does he see through me like before? Tell me Fudo, what do you see, I want to know, is there someone here or am I just a witch? I decided to turn around and leave, what use is it anyways? Fighting with Yusei at this state? I'll just lose again. I'm too distracted by my thoughts. Wait; did I just say my thoughts? I never thought for myself, I never questioned myself or reflected. Damn, this was his doing. I ran away as far as I could I don't know where I'm heading but as long as I get away from him. I kept running till I reached an alley. I decided to hide there till the rain stopped.

I didn't notice it but I was being chased by no other than Yusei Fudo. He was chasing after me. He was running under the rain, why? Why is he chasing me? Does he want to battle? Can't he see that I'm retreating? I ran into a dead end. Damn, I'm trapped. I backed away slowly from him I can't duel now. Not now, please just go away, my head hurts, my chest hurts, I can't concentrate, I feel like crying. Why do I feel this way? Yusei slowly approaches me, I back away from him trying to find an exit. The rain made it difficult, my foot slipped and I lost balance. I was falling, just like always. But instead of the cold, wet ground that I was suppose to crash on, it was someone's arms. Some had caught me and it was Yusei. He broke my fall and caught me in his arms. He held me closely to himself in case I would trip again.

"Are you alright, Izayoi?" He asked me. Why do I even bother with the mask? Everyone knows who I am anyways, but is it really me they see?

"Izayoi" He repeated, waiting for my response.

"Get...get away from me!" I pushed him away from me. He let go of me and I fell on the ground. My cloak and mask got a little mud on them but I didn't care. I just wanted to disappear now. Yusei Fudo made me think of things, question a lot of things, and re-evaluate my life. I remember what he said before, he said that he'll take all the pain, but why do I feel more when he's around? I didn't bother to get up. I just sat there on the ground, rain falling on me. Yusei was still there, he was looking at me. I just looked down, trying hide my filthy self. Just go away. Minutes later the rain drops that kept falling on my head stopped. I looked up and I saw an umbrella, it was Yusei's perhaps. Yusei squat down in front of me holding up the umbrella for both of us.

"You'll catch cold if you stay out in the rain." He said to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because, I understand your pain. I want to help in anyway I can. Not just because we have the same marks on our arms."

"But, I'm your enemy. I nearly killed you. Aren't you scared I might do it again?"

"I don't think of you as an enemy. Like I said, we're connected by our marks, and even if we didn't have our marks, I would still help you. I just can't ignore someone who needs help."

"This mark...is my curse." I silently whispered to myself.

"No it isn't. Don't think your power is a curse, people may see it that way but it doesn't matter what they think. Only you know what your power really is. Don't let people judge you for who you aren't."

"But how do I know how do I know who I really am? I hid behind this mask for so long that I can't remember anymore. All I remember is The Black Rose Witch."

Yusei Fudo stood up. I looked up into his eyes. They were blue like the ocean. They were really bright, even in this dark alley I can see them. There was something there in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. Was it trust? The only person I ever gave my trust to was Divine. I never felt the feeling of someone giving me their trust, except for Divine. But this feeling was different, the trust was from someone who I barely met yet it's like he knows everything about me. He offered his hand to me as if asking me to trust him, I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. Some part of me says to accept it but the other half says no.

I grabbed onto Yusei's hand and he pulled me up. We were face to face. Yusei brought his right hand up to my mask and he gently removed it from my face.

"You don't need to hide your face, your true emotions and your true self. Underneath that mask, there is someone, you have to look deep into yourself. Think. Decide for yourself, Izayoi."

"But I don't know, I don't know anything. I feel so empty." Tears start flowing out from my eyes. "I don't know what to do with this pain in me, I can't contain it hurts. I hate it, I hate everything, my powers, my parents, everything! And everything and everyone seems to hate me back. I only have Divine and the Arcadia Movement but I still feel like something's missing." I couldn't stop my tears I wished he hadn't taken off my mask so that he wouldn't see me like this. He looked at me in the eyes. I try to look away but I can't, as if I'm stuck. Slowly he leans in and rests his forehead on mine. I was surprised by his actions; his face was so close to mine. He held my face with both of his hands; he dropped the umbrella to his side.

"Don't be scared, I'm here for you." Then the rain stopped. The coldness inside me seems to fade away and so does my consciousness.

Blueorange: DUN DUN DUN. Yusei drugged her!

Yusei: No I didn't.

Blueorange: I was just kidding. She probably fainted from lack of food.

Aki: I have you know that I eat right, unlike you, Mister Chubby Mac Chubkins.

Blueorange: *gasps* You did not just call me chubby!

Yusei: *sighs* Please do ignore the author and leave a review. Comment on her grammar and use of Aki's POV. Was she in character? Was _I _in character? Was the story boring, detailed, or whatever? Commet so Chubby here will improve.


	2. Home sweet home

Blueorange: so it's chapter 2 already. Thanks for all who supported my previous works. I gained a little confidence from your words.

Yusei: So, how long is this project going to be?

Blueorange: hmm...around 5 or 7 chapters. Not that long.

Aki: And it's all going to be in my POV?

Yusei: I think I lack screen time here.

Blueorange: who cares, I haven't seen Aki vs Misty yet so I'm making it Aki-centic-ish. But don't worry Yusei, you're still here.

**Home sweet home.**

I must have fainted from last night's events. Where am I? This isn't Arcadia Movement. I got out of the bed I was previously laying on. These aren't my clothes either. I looked around my surroundings; it looks like an ordinary bedroom with a bathroom inside. I noticed a note on the table and grabbed it. I opened it to see its contents.

"Aki Izayoi, your clothes got wet so I decided to change them, they'll be dry by today. Don't worry I asked the maids and Ruka to dress you. If you want to you can change into new clothes we prepared for you."

It was signed by Yusei. There's a bunch of clothes on the edge on the bed; I don't like walking around in pajamas so I'll definitely change into new clothes. The clothes Yusei got for me were a pair of loose pants and a white polo shirt. I took a bath first and change into my temporary outfit. There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was Yusei.

"Go ahead." Yusei opened the door and walked in.

"Your clothes will be delivered to you when their dry, in the meantime you can use those."

"May I ask, how did I end up here?" My head was aching, I can't remember much from last night.

"Here, take this your head's probably aching right now. You fainted last night due to fever. I told you, you'll get sick if you stand in the rain for so long and you did. Take your medicine and get some more rest. I'll come back with brunch later." He gave me a glass of water and some medicine for fever. I drank it and lay down on the bed.

"Yusei, did you get sick as well?" I asked him since he too was standing in the rain.

"Just a little cold, no fever. Call me if you need anything. I'll just be downstairs." After that he left the room.

I wanted to show my gratitude for helping me last but I can't find the words to say. I know you say 'Thank you' after someone does a good thing for you but I couldn't say them. I don't know why but it's hard to say those words.

An hour has passed. I woke up after my one hour nap. My head doesn't hurt that much anymore.

"I see you're awake now!" A voice startled me. I sat up and saw a little boy with green hair. He was carrying a tray with a bowl on it. It must be the brunch Yusei mentioned earlier.

"Here, Yusei said to give this to you." He puts down the breakfast tray on the bed. Brunch in bed, this is new.

"Where's Yusei?" I asked the little boy.

"He's resting right now. He says he's a little dizzy so he told me and my sis to check up on you for him."

"Rua! Open the door! I'm carrying a lot of things." I heard a little girl's voice out the door. It must be his sister.

"What's the password?"

"RUA!" The voice sounded more demanding.

"Coming, dear sister of mine." He opened the door and let his sister in. She looked a lot like her brother only her hair was tied in pigtails. She was carrying a glass and a pitcher of water. She puts them on the side table besides the table.

"Good afternoon, Izayoi. I hope you feel better already." At least his sister is more quiet and respectful.

I looked at the food they brought me, it was noodle soup. Beef flavored. It was one of those 'just add water' products.

"May I ask who prepared this?"

"Yusei said he would make you something but he ended up making instant noodles, we offered to help but he said he didn't need any."

There was that feeling in me again. That feeling of emptiness. I wanted to thank them but I didn't know why I couldn't do it.

"So...then. We'll be leaving you to eat. Call us if there's something you need." The twin siblings were about to leave but I stopped them.

"Wait, tell me your names. So I can actually call you when I need you."

"Oh right. I forgot to introduce us. I'm Rua and this is my annoying twin, Ruka."

"You're the annoying one, Rua." His sister corrected him.

"Anyways, we'll be in the living room watching TV. DND us if it's not important."

"Rua, stop being rude to our guest. I apologize, my brother is very rude. Please don't hesitate to ask assistance if you need any."

"Come on Ruka, were gonna miss our show!"

"Coming, please excuse us." The twins left. I stared down at my soup. Yusei went to the trouble to prepare this for me; I don't understand why he's doing these things. I was his enemy, I nearly killed him back then, I just don't understand Yusei Fudo at all.

Then I realized something. I didn't come home last night. Divine must be worried about me. I saw my cell phone on the side table. I checked for any missed calls or messages. There were a couple of missed calls and one message. I opened it. I didn't bother to check the missed calls because I knew it was Divine. I read the message.

"Where are you?" The message said.

I was about to make a reply but I thought to myself, what should I say? Should I say I'm with Yusei Fudo and his friends? Just then, someone knocked on the door again. I hid my phone under the pillow and told the person outside to come in.

"Sorry to bother you, do you need any help? How are you feeling now?" It was Yusei again. He came to check up on me.

"I'm feeling a little better now."

"That's good to hear. Did you eat anything already? Or you still don't have your appetite?"

"I'm okay. I was about to eat before you came in." It was a partially the truth.

"Do you need help? Here, I'll help you." I was going to reject his offer but he insisted. He pulled a nearby chair, grabbed the spoon from the tray and scooped some soup from the bowl.

"Ah." He said, telling me to open my mouth. I slightly opened my mouth, feeling a little embarrassed, and drank the soup from the spoon. This continued till I finished my soup.

"There, all done. Now drink some water." He poured me some water and gave me the glass. I took it and drank it all.

"Full?" He asked me while he set aside the tray.

"Not really, but it's enough." I said.

"Here are your clothes by the way. I asked the twins to wash them for you. You can change into them if you want to, if not, you can still borrow some clothes from the twins."

"Yusei."

"What is it, Izayoi?"

"Aki, just call me Aki. Please tell me why you're helping me so much?"

"I told you last night, I'm here for you. I'm here to help you. It's called being friends."

"Friends?" I laughed at his statement. "So you think were friends? Just because you served me soup and nursed me doesn't make us friends, Fudo." I said his named with disdain. Why does he assume that were friends all of the sudden? Even if he did help me last night, I still don't trust him and I still hold some contempt against him.

"Even if you don't see me as a friend, I still consider you as a friend and I don't abandon friends who need help."

I did ask him to help me. Back in fortune Cup. I asked him for help. Why? Because he said he understood my pain, that he'll take it all away. But some part of me still says not to trust him.

The room fell into silence. I was looking away from Yusei and he was looking at me, suddenly my phone rang. I grabbed it under the pillow and answered it.

"Hello."

"Where are you, Aki? Are you alright, did something happen?" It was Divine. No one else would bother to call me anyways.

"I'm alright. I'm just walking around for a bit. I'm sorry for not coming home last night. I'll return there right away. Bye." I didn't tell him about my encounter with Yusei Fudo. Divine does not need to know what happened last night. I don't want Divine to be troubled with my problems.

"I'll escort you then. Arcadia Movement right?"

"No need. I can get there myself. Now, please leave so I can change into my clothes." Yusei got up and took the tray with him.

"I'll be waiting downstairs then." Yusei said as he left the room.

I dressed up back into my normal outfit. Without my mask and cloak. It feels weird without wearing them. I went downstairs and into the living room. I saw the twins sitting closely to the TV. Yusei already got up from the couch he was sitting on and approached me.

"Ready?"

"For what?" I asked.

"I'll escort you to Arcadia Movement. To make sure you get there safely."

"I said no already, Yusei. I can manage on my own." I walked towards the door only to find Yusei following me.

"Even if you say that, Yusei's still going to follow you." Rua shouted from the living room.

"I don't care." I said and left. Yusei continued to follow me outside.

"Why do you still follow me?"

"To ensure your safety." He said.

"It's broad daylight. No one's going to attack me, and I'm sure no one will dare to attack me. Their all afraid anyways."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"So you're saying that you're going attack me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant to say is, I'm not afraid of you or your powers so you shouldn't also be afraid."

"Stop, just stop talking already. My head is starting to ache again." I wanted him to stop talking to me. I didn't want to think about whatever words he tells me. I don't need Yusei's help. I can manage on my own.

"So this is Arcadia Movement's headquarters?" After a long walk we finally got here.

"We're here. I don't need an escort anymore." I wanted to go in already and leave and forget everything that happened last night.

"Are you sure? Cause I can--"

"Aki, there you are!" Divine was waiting in the lobby.

"Divine!" I ran towards him and left Yusei behind. All I wanted to do is to forget him.

"Your temperature seems high? Did you stay out in the rain last night? Come, let's go in."

Divine started to lead me inside the Arcadia Movement. I took one last glance at my back. Yusei was still there, making sure I entered the building safely. Yusei gave me small smile and a wave of goodbye and left.

"Welcome home, Aki." Divine said with a smile.

Blueorange: who wants ready made love?

Yusei: What are you talking about?

Blueorange: Instant noodles of course! Just add water!

Aki: and now time for the vocabulary portion of the page.

Words:

DND: Do Not Disturb. YM lingo.

Ready made love: Instant foods/processed food, just add water or heat in microwave. You'll get this joke if you cook to express your love for that special someone.

Yusei: Please do review on the way out.


	3. Messages

Chap. 3 Messages

Divine lead me into my room. I told him that I already ate and took some medicine. He told me to rest for awhile so I can recover my strength.

"Get some sleep. I'll talk to you later." He said to me. I hope he isn't angry about me sneaking out last night.

"I'm sorry Divine. I shouldn't have left without your permission and I should have---"

"Sshh, it's okay. As long as you're safe and unharmed, but next time don't stay out too late. Especially in a bad weather." He pushed me down gently on my bed and tucked me in.

"Sweet dreams, Aki." With that, I slowly drifted to sleep.

"I'm here for you..."

What was that? That sounded like Yusei. I am dreaming about him now?! I cursed, not only did he haunt me after Fortune Cup now he's also in my dreams? Great, just great. Someone, wake me up now. We were standing in a dark room; nothing was in it except for me and dream Yusei.

"Love yourself, Aki." The dream Yusei told me. I must be dreaming about the events in Fortune Cup. How can I love myself? What's there to love anyways? I hate myself, I hate my life, and I hate everything.

"I'm not scared. I'm here to help."

Since it's a dream might as well talk back to my conscience. Why is Yusei my conscience anyways?

"I don't need your help. I don't have a problem." I lied. I do have a problem. Ever since our duel in Fortune Cup, I thought about the things you said to me. I couldn't shake the thought of you out of my head. You even plague me in my sleep.

"I understand your pain; I'll take all your pain away." Shut up. Don't say such things. You don't know who I am. You don't know me at all.

"How can you understand me? You don't even know me! Stop pretending you care. I don't need you, I only need Divine!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming, it was a dream after all, no one would hear me while I scream in my head. Then suddenly, the dream Yusei advanced on me and secured me in a hug.

"Stop lying to yourself. If you keep on doing that, the pain in your heart will never cease." He whispered in my ears. This is just a dream right? Why does it feel so real then?

Slowly, dream Yusei fades into the darkness of my mind. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. What was that about? Yusei is now in my dreams, where else is he doing to bother me? Just then my phone rang, there was a message. It was an unknown number. I opened the message and read it.

"Good morning, Aki." Was the message, but who was it from? Can't be from Divine, he normally comes to greet me in person not through a text. Another thing, why would Divine waste load just to greet me? Maybe the sender got the wrong number. Wait a minute, that can't be. I thought to myself. How can it be a mistake when the sender knew me? I looked at the message again. 'Good morning, Aki.' Divine is the only person in my contact list and I never give out my number to anyone, how could this person know my number?

My cell phone rang again. Another message from the same sender. I read the message.

"Btw, if you're wondering, it's me, Yusei."

I literally threw my phone across the room. This guy is some kind of stalker, he invades my subconscious, he knows my phone number, what's next? He knows where I live? Oh wait a minute; he does know where I live. I sarcastically said to myself. He must have gotten my number when I was sleeping, that jerk!

He looked into my cell phone without my permission the nerve of that guy. I'm going to kill him next time I encounter him.

After I got up, I did my daily routine. Bathe, dress up, eat breakfast with Divine in the dining hall and go up in my room and lock my self inside till someone gets me and tell me it's time for my daily check-ups. My life in Arcadia Movement is pretty mundane but it's better than the world outside, where people shun me away.

Sigh. Divine was supposed to accompany me to the library and spend time with me but he had this meeting he had to attend to. Now I'm stuck in my room doing nothing but stare at the wall.

What do I do now? I can still go to Arcadia's library and read some books but I'm not in the mood to read now. What time is it anyways? Where did I put my cell phone? (since it tells time too)

"Oh right. I threw it on the floor cause some crab head stalker got my phone number" I was talking to myself again. I picked up my phone and opened it. One message, from unknown number. It must be Yusei again. I checked my inbox and clicked on the message.

"Hey, are you feeling better? No more fever or colds?"

Why does he care so much anyways?

"Mind you own business, Fudo." Without much thought, I pressed the send button. Crap, what did I just do? Reply sent.

One new message.

"Crap. He replied." I opened his message and look at it.

"I see you decided to reply, it means you feel better already. So how are you now?"

Why won't he stop asking me questions?

"Leave me alone. Stop texting me, crab head stalker." Maybe insulting him would make him stop talking to me.

One new message.

"Stalker? You were the one who followed me to the twin's mansion and being called crab head is nothing to me. I heard better insults from Ushio."

How dare he! The only reason I followed him because I wanted a rematch, not cause of an obsession disorder.

"I only followed you because I wanted a rematch."

"Really? Why did you run away then?"

"I-" I didn't know what to write. Why did I run away before? I recalled what happened the other night. Yusei and his friends were having a celebration for his victory in Fortune Cup. I saw their happy bright faces. You can say that I was a little jealous since they were inside a warm place and I was outside the rain.

But that wasn't why I ran away. I ran because I ran away before in a situation like that before. I closed my phone and put it in silent mode, so I wouldn't hear anymore messages. My chest started to hurt and I couldn't stop myself from crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blueorange: Well sorry for the long wait. This chapter was inspired by one of my friends who texts a lot cause she doesn't have a telephone also by one of Azaria Stromsis one-shots.

Aki: Do I look like I would say the word 'crap'?

Blueorange: Yes, because I don't want you using the "S" or "F" words.

Aki: you're just begging to die aren't you?

Blueorange: I think I hear Yusei calling you for help! Maybe you should go to him right now

Aki: Yusei can wait. I will shoot you right now.

Blueorange: wait! I haven't asked for rev--- *gets shot*

Yusei: what did I miss? Oh, the author's shot again. Well it happens a lot. Please review.


	4. Lunch Time

Chapter 4

Ice cream

I must have fallen asleep. I got up and checked my cell phone. _One new message._ I opened it to see its message.

"_Meet me outside Arcadia Movement."_

_From: unknown number._

_Received:_

_01:10:20pm_

_December 17 2005_

I checked the time in my phone, it was already two o'clock. He's been waiting for a half an hour already. He probably left thirty minutes after he got here. I went outside the balcony and looked at the buildings and at the scenery. I never understood why people liked looking up to the sky and to the scenery. There's nothing there, nothing's going to fall from the sky, nothing. It's just nothing. It holds nothing for me. Deciding to change my view, I looked down below. I saw cars and people walking around. I noticed something below, someone was looking up. Not just upward, he was looking at my direction. I looked closely; I recognized his blue jacket anywhere and his brown boots and gloves. It was Yusei Fudo. He was waiting for me outside. He saw me and waved his hand to greet me. I turned around quickly and went inside my room. He's still there? Why hasn't he left yet? I can't leave now; I don't even want to go out with him. But if I don't meet up with him, will he still be waiting down there?

I got into the elevator and pressed the Ground floor button. I left a message to Divine that I had things to do so that he won't have to worry much. The doors of the elevator opened and I stepped out.

"I'll be back tonight." I told the lady by the desk at the lobby. She nodded and went back to her work. I made my way outside, pushing the glass door away despite the sign saying 'pull'.

"Yusei Fudo. What do you want?" I said, annoyed that he constantly disturbs me.

"Well it's true what they say about women taking a lot of time to prepare before going out."

"Did you come all this way just to make me angry? Are you asking for a beating?" It's true that I fixed myself first before going down to meet him but that wasn't the reason why I took long. I feel asleep after I read the last message I got from him.

"Of course not, I'm here to take you out for lunch." He said plainly.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"Well come one let's go. I hope you like ice cream." He took me by my hand and motioned me to walk.

"Ice cream? That's hardly recommended for lunch."

"Then what would you like then?"

I can't really tell whether he's serious or not. I don't see him as a joking type or the sarcastic type. I can't read his expressions or his actions, only his simply gestures. He had this look of indifference in his face but he doesn't act that way. He was a stoic type of guy.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Well you have the freedom to choose what you want to eat. I'm giving you the opportunity to decide for yourself."

What is he saying?

"I said whatever you choose is fine for me, Fudo."

"Another habit of yours, Ms. Izayoi?"

"What habit? And don't call me Ms. Izayoi, didn't I tell you to call me by my first name?"

"Call me by my first name then."

"Yusei Fudo."

"You can just call me Yusei. So where do we eat?"

"I said you choose."

"Well, I'm asking you where you want to eat."

"Well I'm saying that you to choose."

"Well I'm asking your opinion and your decision."

My mind can't take this banter anymore.

"I'm going back home." I said as I began to walk away. I stopped when Yusei grabbed my hand.

"Wait a minute I'm just asking you what you want for lunch. All I need is an answer."

"I already said it's up to you."

"I don't see why you can't decide for yourself."

Wait. Didn't he say this before?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm asking you to decide."

He looked at me with his cobalt eyes. I feel faint all of the sudden.

"Fine. But remember, it's your treat." I looked away and led him to an expensive looking restaurant. This will be my revenge for constantly bothering me.

"We'll eat here." I know this place. I used to come here with Divine all the time. We'd have lunch and dinner here all the time until he became very busy lately. I know too that the prices here are expensive so prepare to wash dishes, Fudo.

"Is it okay to eat here? I mean this place looks a little fancy and I don't."

"Don't worry; they're not strict with attire as long as you have manners and of course, money."

Squirm, Yusei Fudo. Squirm.

"Well let's go in then, ladies first."

Blueorange: yay~ one more week to go then sem break!

Aki: but tons of homework.

Yusei: Please review.

Kiryu: forget school work!

Blueorange: you're not supposed to be here!


End file.
